Rien n'est jamais fini
by Elinea
Summary: Eva a 23 ans. Elle est devenue une grande championne de star racers contre l'avis de son père et, un jour, elle rêve de quelqu'un qu'elle croyait ne jamais revoir.
1. Chapter 1

Me revoici avec une nouvelle fic. J'espère que vous allez l'aimer.

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Sav The World

**_Rien n'est jamais fini _**

Résumé: Eva a 23 ans. Elle est devenue une grande championne de star-racers (contre l'avis de son père) et, un jour, elle rêve de quelqu'un qu'elle croyait ne jamais revoir,

Chapitre 1: Le rêve

Eva s'allongea sur son lit. Elle était épuisée. Rick l'avait entrainée pour le championnat intercontinentale de star-racers qui avait lieu dans une semaine. Physiquement mais aussi avec son star-racer, l'Arrow lV. Eva avait voulu ce vaisseau qui était pour elle de ne pas oublier Jordan. Son père, Don wei, était donc allé voir Stan et Koji chez Miguel s'ils pouvaient s'en charger et ils avaient répondu qu'ils en seraient ravis. Eva avait demandé qu'il soit identique à l'Arrow lll. Depuis, elle s'entrainait tous les jours avec Rick que son père avait engagé comme coach.

Eva s'étira et s'endormit profondement. Elle rêva d'abord de sa mère, Maya, puis elle se retrouva dans une prairie et au dessus d'elle se trouvait le temple volant de l'Avatar. Elle était triste car cette endroit lui rappelait de douleureux souvenirs même si elle savait que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

"Ce n'est pas un rêve Molly."

Eva sursauta. Cette voix lui était familière. Elle hésita à se retourner. Elle avait peur de le faire et de ne voir personne.

"Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Molly. Ce n'est pas un rêve", répéta la voix

Eva se décida. Elle se retourna lentement et vit celui qu'elle croyait ne jamais revoir.

"JORDAN" hurla Eva

Elle lui sauta au cou tellement elle était contente de le retrouver.

"Oh Jordan !Tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu m'as manqué !dit Eva en pleurant.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Molly.

-Euh !Jordan, c'est Eva pas Molly.

-Pour moi tu resteras toujours Molly."

Eva le regarda. Il était comme dans ses souvenirs, avant qu'il ne se sacrifit et qu'il ne devienne l'avatar et ça l'étonna un peu.

"Comment se fait-il que tu sois ...

- ...Comme ça, que je ne sois pas sous ma forme ma forme d'Avatar.

-Oui.

-Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ais dit, c'est juste pour épater la galerie.

-Je suis touchée que je sois digne de te voir sous ta véritable forme, ironisa t-elle.

-Vraiment très drôle."

Eva se mit à rire et Jordan aussi comme s'il me s'était jamais rien passé. Ensemble. Tout les deux. Mais, cet instant de tranquilité ne dura pas car Eva se doutait de quelque chose.

"Je suppose que tu n'est pas venu dans mon rêve seulement pour me voir car sinon il y a longtemps que tu l'aurais fais n'est ce pas.

-Oui, c'est une autre raison qui m'ammène.

-Laquelle? Je suppose que cela me concerne.

-En effet, toi et le reste de la galaxie mais surtout deux peuples que tu connais bien: les crogs et les nurasiens

-Et alors? Les nurasiens ont été libérés des crogs et ils ont envoyé un ambassadeur sur Terre pour créer une alliance avec notre peuple de plus notre planète n'est plus menacée par les crogs.

-En effet, mais les crogs s'apprèttent de nouveau à envahir Nurasie et a attaqué la Terre et, quelqu'un de très puissant, qui te hait, les aident."

Les paroles de Jordan firent frissonner Eva. Une seule personne pouvait la hair mais elle espérait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de cette personne car c'était impossible que se soit lui.

"Jordan, ce n'est quand même pas celui à qui je pense.

-Si Molly, c'est lui.

-Mais, c'est impossible !A l'instant même où tu devenue l'Avatar il a été détruit.

-Pourtant, il est toujours là. Canaletto est en vie."

Eva eut un choc. L'être qui avait tué sa mère, qui avait brisé sa vie et qui était responsable de toutes les souffrances qu'elle avait endurées pendant 10 ans, était toujours en vie.

"Comment ?Comment a-t-il pu survivre",hurla-t-elle

Jordan lui montra un objet qui lui était familier. Il s'agissait du pendantif qu'elle avait trouvé dans la chambre de Rick avant qu'ils ne partent sur Oban. Dessus, il y avait le symbole de Canaletto.

"Canaletto avait enfermer une partie de son âme à l'intérieur afin de pouvoir interagir avec le scrub qui le servait et qui était responsable de l'accident de Rick mais aussi pour prévoir toute éventualité au cas où se ne serait pas toi qui gagnerai la course.

-Et comment a-t-il fait pour redevenir aussi puissant ?

-Il a utilisé l'énergie et les pouvoirs de Sul qu'il avait enfermer dans une dimension parallèle.

-En quoi puis-je t'aider ?

-Tu dois aller voir le président et l'ambassadeur nurasien pour leur raconter tout ce que je t'ais dit.

-Ils ne me croiront pas.

-Moi je te dis que si. Fait moi confiance. Je dois partir maintenant.

-Attends, est ce que l'on se reverra au moins ?

-Peut-être mais pour l'instant tu dois prévenir le président et l'ambassadeur nurasien."

Tout en disant cela, Jordan commençait à disparaître.

"Ne t'en fait Molly, on se reverra."

Sur ce, il disparut. Eva se rêveilla en sursaut dans sa chambre.

"Jordan, je te promet de ne pas te decevoir"murmura -t-elle avant de se rendormir.


	2. Chapter 2

Et voici le deuxième chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira.

Chapitre 2: Rencontre avec le président et l'ambassadeur nurasien

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Eva se réveilla, la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fût sa conversation avec Jordan et sa promesse sauf qu'un problème se posait : comment rencontré le président et l'ambassadeur nurasien ?A cette question, elle n'avait aucune réponse donc elle décida de demander à son père.

Eva s'étira, se leva et se regarda dans son miroir. En huit ans, elle n'avait quasiment pas changer même si elle avait un peu grandi. Ses cheveux étaient toujours noirs avec des reflets rouges sur le dessus et étaient toujours aussi courts. Elle avait aussi ses deux tatouages sur ses joues comme sa mère : une étoile sur la droite et une barre sur la gauche. Eva s'habilla. Elle mit une courte jupe noire ainsi qu'un tee-shirt de la même couleur.

Après s'être habillé, elle descendit dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner et elle y trouva son père et Rick en train de discuter.

"Salut papa! Salut Rick!

-Salut ma chérie!

-Salut P'tite souris! Bien dormi ?

-Oui, répondit Eva et regardant autour de la table, où sont Stan et koji ?

-Ils dorment encore. Ils ont passé une partie de la nuit à réparer le booster-drive que tu as bousillé hier pendant ton entrainement, annonça son père.

-Oups, c'est j'ai raté le virage et le booster-drive a pris un coup contre le sol, expliqua-t-elle distrètement.

-Dis donc P'tite souris, ça vas pas ?Je te sens un peu tendue!

-Euh ..."

Eva ne savait pas comment annoncer la nouvelle à son père. Finalement, elle se décida.

"Voilà, cette nuit, j'ais fait un rêve.

-En quoi est-ce extraordinaire ?demanda son père.

-Laisse-la continuer Don!

-Au départ, c'était un rêve quelquonque. J'étais avec maman et on s'amusait puis le décors a changé et je me suis retouvé sur Oban. C'est alors que j'ais revu quelque que je croyait ne jamais revoir.

-Tu veux dire Jordan ?, demanda son père.

-Oui et il m'annoncé une mauvaise nouvelle. Les crogs s'apprètent à attaquer la Terre et Nurasie avec l'aide de Canaletto."

Don et Rick furent stupéfait.

"Attends tu es sur de ça Eva.

-Oui. C'est pour ça que j'ais besoin de toi. Il faut que je rencontre le président et l'ambassadeur nurasien.

-Tu veux que je m'arrange pour que tu les rencontre.

-Oui, s'il te plait papa.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire et je vais y aller tout de suite.

-Merci.

-Va te détendre P'tite souris, t'en as bien besoin.

-Et l'entainement ?

-Ca peut attendre, allez file.

-Merci Rick."

Sur ce, Eva prit un croissant et sortit dehors. Rick se retourna vers Don.

"Je peux savoir comment tu compte faire ?

-Le président sait que jamais l'Avatar ne mentirais de plus il s'agit de l'avenir de notre planète.

-Dans ce cas, je te souhaite bonne chance Don."

Pendant ce temps, Eva était sorti dans le jardin et elle se posait pas mal de questons. Pourquoi Jordan avait-il pénétré dans son rève ?Pourquoi l'avoir choisi elle ?Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas directement addressé au président et à l'ambassadeur ? Toutes ces questions tournaient dans la tête d'Eva et elle passa la journée à essayer de trouver des réponses. Le soir, avant qu'elle n'ayent se coucher son père la tira de ses pensées.

"Euh, Eva!

-Oui papa ?

-C'était pour te dire que j'ais réussi à t'avoir un rendez-vous avec le président et l'ambassadeur.

-Vrai, t'es génial, dit-elle en lui sautant au cou, et à quelle heure ?

-Demain, à 15h. Tâche de bien t'habiller et de modérer tes ardeurs.

-Tu peux compter sur moi."

Eva embrassa son père et ferma la porte. En vérité, elle était très inquiète. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière pour tout dire au président et elle avait qu'il ne la croit pas. Finalement, elle se coucha en esseyant de ne pas y penser.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin, Eva se réveilla à 11h. Elle était fatiguée. Elle n'avait pas cessé de rêver de Jordan et de Canaletto. Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour son ancien partenaire vu ce que Canaletto avait fait à Satis. Mais, pour l'instant, elle devait se concentrer sur ce qu'elle allait dire au président.

Eva mit le même ensmble qu'hier et descendit dans le salon pour y trouver Rick.

"Où est mon père ?

-Je te ferais remarquer que ton père est un directeur de courses et qu'il doit travailler.

-Désolé j'ais la tête ailleur en ce moment.

-T'inquiète pas, ça se comprends. Au faite, la limousine du président viendra te chercher à 14h30, tâche de pas être en retard.

-Ok!"

Eva retourna dans sa chambre pour se préparer et y resta. A 14h, elle redescendit pour manger un peu en attendant son "taxi". A 14h30, une voiture s'arrêta devant le portail et quelqu'un vint sonner à la porte. Rick alla ouvrir et dit à la personne d'attendre quelques instants. Il alla chercher Eva et l'ammena à la porte où attendait le conducteur. Elle dit au revoir à Rick et monta dans la voiture. Le trajet dura une vingtaine de minutes et, à 14h50, elle fut arriver. Une sécrétaire l'ammena dans une salle pendant qu'elle allait avertir le président de sa présence. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle annonça à Eva que le président l'attendait dans son bureau et l'y conduisit.

"Mr le président, Mlle Eva Wei est là.

-Faites la entrer"

La secrétaire fit entrer Eva et referma la porte derrière elle. Eva regarda autour d'elle et vit le président mais pas l'ambassadeur nurasien.

"Si tu cherche l'ambassadeur nurasien, il nous attend dans une autre salle.

-Excusez-moi monsieur.

-J'espère au moins que ce que tu as nous dire est très important.

-Ca l'ait monsieur le président.

-Dans ce cas, suis moi."

Ils sortirent du bureau et ils traversèrent un couloir jusqu'à une porte qui donnait sur un petit salon. Il la fit entrer et referma la porte.

"Eva, je te présente l'ambassadeur nurasien ..."

Mais, Eva ne l'écoutait plus. Devant elle se tenait l'ambassadeur nurasien qui n'était d'autre qu'Aikka. Elle le regarda attentivement. Lui aussi n'avait pas beaucoup changé sauf, peut-être, que, comme elle, il avait grandi. Eva était perdu dans ses pensées quand le président l'interpella.

"Mlle Wei !!

-Excuse moi monsieur.

-J'en conclus par ta réaction que vous vous connaissez déjà.

-En effet.

-Eva et moi nous nous sommes renconter il y a huit ans, lors de la grande course d'Oban, intervint Aikka.

-Dans ce cas, nous pouvons tout de suite passer au sujet de cette réunion. Eva, qu'a tu as nous dire de si important ?

-Euh, ..."

Eva avait perdu sa langue. Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait en face d'eux, elle ne savait plus quoi dire.

"Eva ! est-ce que ça va ?"

La voix d'Aikka la rammena à la réalité et elle se lança.

"Oui ça va aller Aikka. Voilà, je voulais vous parler de quelque chose qui concerne nos deux mondes. Les crogs s'apprèttent à attaquer la Terre et Nurasie."

Aikka ne bougeait plus tellement la nouvelle que venait d'annoncer Eva l'avait surpris. Le président, lui, ne la prenait pas au sérieux.

"Et comment peux-tu savoir des choses que même nos meilleurs réseaux d'informations ne connaissent pas ?

-C'est l'Avatar en personne qui me l'as dit."

A ces mots, le président changea d'expression. Son prédecesseur avait ignoré le message de l'Avatar concernant la grande course d'Oban et cela avait failli tourner au désastre alors il pensa que, cette fois-ci, il devait y réfléchir mais un problème se posait : pourquoi est-ce que c'est à elle que l'Avatar s'est addressé ?

"J'ais une question à te poser Eva, pourquoi l'Avatar s'est-il addressé à toi plutôt qu'à moi ou à Aikka ?

-Je ne pas vous répondre monsieur car, moi-même, je l'ignore.

-Très bien, dans ce cas, je propose que nous en reparlions plus tard après avoir vérifié si ce que tu as dit est vrai."

Le président s'avança et ouvrit la porte tout en invitant Eva à sortir ce qu'elle allait faire lorsque, Aikka qui était rester silencieux jusque-là, s'approche d'elle.

"Euh, Eva ?

-Oui Aikka ?

-Je me demandais si on pourrais se voir demain pour parler un peu.

-Bien sur. A quelle heure ?

-14h30, ça te va ?

-Oui. A demain alors"

Puis, Eva quitta la salle, retraversa le couloir et la secrétaire la rammena à la limousine qui la raccompagna chez elle. Tout en long du trajet, elle ne pensait plus qu'Aikka et à leur rendez-vous. Elle avait complétement oublié Jordan et la raison qui avait fait qu'ils s'étaient retouvé.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3: Souvenirs**_

Le lendemain, Eva se leva très tôt tellement elle était impatiente de revoir Aikka. Elle choisit de mettre une tenue décontractée composée d'un tee-shirt bleu marine, d'une jupe longue blanche et de sandales de même couleur. Elle mit aussi autour de ses poignets des bracelets roses.

Après s'être habillé, elle descendit dans la cuisine et, comme personne n'était encore debout, Eva décida de préparer le petit déjeuner.

Lorsque Koji descendit de sa chambre pour prendre son petit déjeuner, il trouva la table mise, les croissants, les tartines, la confiture, le chocolat et le lait préparés sur la table ainsi qu'Eva en train de déjeuner.

"Salut Koji !

-Salut Miss ! Dit donc, c'est toi qui as préparé tout ça ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Comme ça. Ce serait pas ton rendez-vous avec Aikka qui te rend aussi euphorique ?

-Si, j'ai tellement hâte d'y être.

-D'être où ?" intervint son père qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine.

Eva sursauta et se retourna pour regarder son père. Elle avait dit à tous le monde qu'Aikka lui avait donné un rendez-vousexcepté à son père.

"Tu sais qu'hier j'ai rencontré le président et l'ambassadeur nurasien.

-Oui ! Et ?

-En faite, il se trouve qu'il s'agissait d'Aikka et avant de partir il m'a donné un rendez-vous pour aujourd'hui à 14h30.

-Et qui était au courant à part Koji ?

-Euh ... Stan et Rick.

-Donc tous le monde sauf moi et tu comptais me le dire quand ?

-Ce matin.

-Et où comptez-vous allez ?

-Je ne sais pas. On verra sans doute à ce moment-là !

-En tout cas, tiens toi correctement car je te rappelle qu'Aikka est le représentant de Nurasie et ...

-...Il est aussi le prince de Nurasie, je sais mais nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps et on parlera sans doute de nos souvenirs de la grande course d'Oban et de ce qu'on a fait depuis."

Eva posa son bol et se leva.

"Je monte réveiller les deux paresseux."

Sur ce, elle sortit de la cuisine et monta à l'étage réveiller Stan et Rick de la manière qu'elle faisait avec Jordan.

Don Wei regarda sa fille sortir. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi en rentrant hier elle était aussi joyeuse mais il espérait qu'elle n'avait pas oublier Jordan et le danger qui les menaçait.

Le reste de la matinée passa tranquillement. Don alla travailler et il gardait toujours ses vielles habitudes, Stan et Koji firent quelques modifications sur l'Arrow et Rick se chargea de surveiller Eva qui ne tenait plus en place plus l'heure du rendez-vous approchait. 'Une vraie pile électrique ', pensa-t-il.

Lorsque 14h30 sonna, Eva se figea sur place attendant que la sonnette sonne. Au moment où elle sonna, Eva fila vers la porte pour ouvrir mais elle se prit les pieds dans le tapis et s'affala par terre ce qui obligea Rick à se lever pour ouvrir. Devant la porte se tenait Aikka.

"P'tite sourie ! Aikka est là !

-Deux secondes Rick !

-Excuse-la, en ce moment, elle a la tête ailleurs."

Aikka ne dit rien mais regarda Eva se relever et se préparer.

"Me voilà !"

Aikka sourit. Molly ou plutôt Eva n'avait pas beaucoup changé.

"Amusez-vous bien et faîtes pas trop de bêtises,"dit Rick en fermant la porte.

Après avoir dit au revoir à Rick, Eva se tourna vers Aikka.

"Où va-t-on ?

-Là où tu voudras princesse terrienne."

Eva se mit à rougir en entendant ce surnom.

"Il y a un lac pas très loin et l'endroit est magnifique. On pourrait y aller.

-Pourquoi pas. Tu me montre le chemin, je ne connais pas encore très bien la région, répondit-il en se mettant à rougir à son tour.

-Suis-moi,"dit-elle en lui tendant sa main.

Aikka la prit et ils se dirigèrent vers le lac.

Le long du chemin, ils restèrent silencieux ne sachant pas quoi dire et ils se tenaient toujours la main ce qui les faisait rougir énormément.

Une fois arrivé, Aikka resta bouche bée. Ce qu'il avait devant les yeux était splendide. Le lac était limpide et calme. Les rayons du soleil se reflétait sur la surface ce qui provoquait des reflets sur les arbres qui entouraient le lac. Tout était calme et silencieux et respirait la sérénité.

"Cet endroit est vraiment splendide.

-Je savais que ça te plairait. Je viens souvent ici pour me reposer et être tranquille.

-Je te comprends ce lieu est tellement calme.

-Tu viens ! On va s"asseoir."

Eva l'emmena sous un platane au bord de l'eau et ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre. Pendant quelques instants, ils restèrent silencieux puis Aikka se mit à parler.

"Tu m'as beaucoup manqué Eva.

-Toi aussi.

-Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre sur Arouas ?

-Oh oui ! Je m'en souviens surtout que la course qui a suivi c'était ta première course de la compétition.

-Oui, je me souviens et aussi après notre première course à chacun dans les play-offs quand il pleuvait et que l'on s'était retrouvé sous un arbre.

-Ah oui ! Si seulement on n'avait pas été interrompus par ton maître d'arme.

-Tu sous-entends quoi ?

-Moi, euh rien."

Eva se mit à rougir et resta silencieuse quelques minutes avant de reprendre la parole.

"Qu'as tu fais à ton retour d'Oban ?

-Moi, pas grand chose à part mes devoirs de prince mais quand mon père a parlé d'envoyer un ambassadeur sur Terre pour créer une alliance je me suis porter volontaire dans l'espoir de te revoir. Mais par contre toi tu es devenue une légende en tant que pilote de star-racers et pas seulement pour avoir remporté la grande course d'Oban.

-Merci du compliment."

Aikka sentit une pointe de tristesse dans la voix d'Eva. Pour elle, Oban rassemble de nombreux souvenirs. Des bons, les courses et leur excursion sur G'dar, comme des mauvais. Il savait très bien qu'elle pensait à Jordan car il devait lui manquait énormément.

"Tu penses à Jordan, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui. Je suis inquiète pour lui.

-Ne t'en fait pas. Il est l'Avatar, il ne risque rien de la part des crogs.

-De la part des crogs, non, mais, de leur nouveau leader, oui.

-Leur nouveau leader ? Je ne comprends pas ! De qui parles-tu ?

-Canaletto.

Ce nom raviva de durs souvenirs dans la mémoire d'Aikka. La "destruction" d'Oban, la mort de Satis, leur combat contre Canaletto et le sacrifice de Jordan.

"J'ais été aussi surprise que toi en entendant son nom mais c'est la vérité.

-Pourquoi n'en as tu pas parlé au président ?

-Il ignore l'existence de Canaletto et puis il ne m'aurait pas cru."

Aikka comprenait mieux l'inquiétude d'Eva.

"Rassure-toi, je suis sure qu'il va bien. Jordan est quelqu'un de fort et de courageux."

Eva se tourna vers Aikka. Il souriait espérant ainsi qu'elle pense à autre chose. Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. Leurs lèvres étaient très proches l'une de l'autre.

"Tiens donc ! Regardez un peu qui est là !"

Eva sursauta et se retourna vers la la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à voir ici. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille du même âge qu'elle. Elle avait des yeux bleu-vert, des cheveux bruns et quelques mèches blondes qui lui tombait en cascade sur les épaules. Sa peau était légèrement hâlée. Elle portait un tee-shirt noir, un pantalon retourné en bas, des baskets beiges ainsi que des sortes de gants noirs.

"Tu veux quoi Mélina ?

-Juste dire bonjour à une "ancienne copine".

-Ah oui ! Et quand est-ce que nous étions "copine" ?

-Juste avant que tu lâche mon frère et qu'il disparaisse !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Dans ce cas, on se voit au championnat après que je t'aurais écrasé."

Après ça, Mélina s'en alla en courant. Aikka, lui, avait suivi l'échange silencieux, quant à Eva, elle regardait la surface de l'eau.

"Qui était cette jeune fille ?

-Mélina Wilde, une de mes rivales en tant que pilote.

-Et c'était quoi cette histoire avec son frère que tu as lâché ?

-Ah ça ! C'est elle qui la inventée même si d'une certaine manière je suis responsable de sa "disparition".

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Son frère aîné, c'est Jordan.

-Je comprends mieux maintenant.

-Même si elle ignore la vérité des rumeurs ont circulé et depuis elle m'en veut."

Aikka resta silencieux. Il se doutait que pour Mélina ça dû être dur d'apprendre la disparition de son frère tout en ne sachant pas comment il avait disparu ou même où. Il était encore perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'Eva se leva.

"Tu viens, je vais rentrer.

-D'accord."

Aikka se leva à son tour et suivit Eva. Comme à l'aller, ils restèrent silencieux. Une fois arrivé chez Eva, Aikka la racompagna jusqu'à la porte et lui dit au revoir. Après avoir fermé la porte, Eva monta en courant dans sa chambre, se jetea sur le lit et se mit à pleurer. Cette journée aurait du être magnifique et tout ce qu'elle espérait c'est que demain serait mieux mais elle se trompait lourdement.


	4. Chapter 4

Après une longue absence voici le chapitre 4

Disclaimers:Oban star-racers ne m'appartient pas

* * *

_**Chapitre 4:La situation empire**_

Eva se réveilla avec difficulté. Toute la nuit, elle n'avait pas cessé de rêver de Jordan et Canaletto. C'était toujours le même rêve qui revenait. Elle se trouvait sur une planète. La plupart de bâtiments étaient détruits et les habitants fuyaient vers les vaisseaux de l'Avatar pour échapper aux crogs qui envahissaient leur monde. Dans le ciel flottaient deux symboles : un rose-rouge qui était celui de Canaletto et un jaune qui représentait le nouvel avatar : Jordan. Ils se battaient, l'un pour protéger la galaxie et l'autre pour se venger. En bas, les vaisseaux se fermèrent et décolèrent emmenant ceux qui avaient réussi à fuir sur un monde où ils ne craindront rien. Dans les airs, Jordan regardait les modules disparaîtrent. Il était heureux d'avoir pu sauver un grand nombre d'entre eux. Mais comme il regardait les modules, il ne faisait plus attention à Canaletto et ce dernier en profita pour l'attaquer. Jordan reçut le coup dans le dos. Ses yeux se baissèrent vers le sol et croisèrent le regard d'Eva. Elle cria son nom et, à chaque fois, c'était à ce moment précis qu'elle se réveillait.

Ce rêve répétitif ne faisait qu'inquiétait davantage Eva. Elle priait pour que Jordan aille bien et qu'il ne soit pas prisonnier de Canaletto. Elle était toujours dans ses pensées quand son père pénétra dans sa chambre visiblement inquiète.

" Papa, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Habille-toi vite ! La limousine du président est là et apparemment lui et Aikka désirent te parler de toute urgence.

-D'accord je me dépêche. "

Eva se dépêcha de s'habiller mais elle avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. Elle monta dans la limousine qui l'emmena au président et à Aikka. Une fois arrivé, la secrétaire l'emmena directement dans la salle où avait eu lieu la première entrevue. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle, elle trouva un président inquiet ainsi qu'Aikka qui semblait tendu. Eva avait l'impression que son mauvais pressentiment était fondé. Aikka fut le premier à se rendre compte de sa présence.

" Eva ! Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ?

-Non, je viens juste d'arriver. "

Elle se tourna vers le président.

" Vous vouliez me voir ?

-Effectivement, nous avons quelque chose d'important à t'annoncer. "

Le président attendit qu'elle soit assise pour parler.

" Je t'ais fait venir car je viens de recevoir un rapport concernant ce que tu nous as annoncé avant-hier.

-De quoi parlait ce rapport ?

-Une de nos navettes a appris l'invasion d'une planète proche de Nourasie par les crogs. "

Eva commença à trembler. 'Et si jamais cela avait un rapport avec mon rêve'.

" Ma demande va sans doute vous sembler bizarre monsieur mais est-ce que vous auriez des photos de cette planète ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-J'aimerais les voir s'il vous plait. "

Le président tendit le dossier à Eva. Lorsqu'elle l'eue en mains, elle se mit à nouveau à trembler car elle avait peur de voir que les images de la planète étaient les mêmes que celle de son rêve. Aikka remarqua le comportement d'Eva mais ne dit rien. Eva avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Elle ouvrit le dossier et resta figer sur place. Elle avait l'impression que l'univers s'effondrait autour d'elle. Cette planète était bien celle de son rêve, ses craintes étaient fondées. Eva releva la tête vers le président.

" Que s'est-il passé monsieur ?

-D'après les témoignages de certains des rescapés, les crogs ont envahi leur monde sans aucunes raisons car il possède peu de richesses qui auraient pu les intéresser. De plus, certains prétendent qu'ils auraient été aider par un être possédant des pouvoirs similaires à ceux de l'Avatar. "

Le président posa un regard inquisiteur sur Eva qui se sentit mal à l'aise. Aikka, qui avait remarqué le comportement bizarre de son amie, décida de venir à son secours.

" Selon les rapports, cet être était entouré d'une sorte d'aura rose-rouge et qu'il combattait l'Avatar. "

Eva adressa un sourire à Aikka pour l'avoir 'sauvé' mais le président voulait connaître un dernier détail.

" Dis-moi, tu ne sais qui pourrait être cette 'personne' ?

-Non monsieur, je l'ignore et sachez que vu la situation, je ne vous mentirais pas.

-Très bien. Etant donné la situation, Aikka a décidé de retourner sur Nurasie et il souhaite que tu l'accompagne.

-Hein ! Mais pourquoi ? "

Elle se tourna vers Aikka en quêtes de réponses. Celui-ci croisa son regard et prit la parole.

" Il y a de fortes chances pour que Nourasie soit la prochaine cible, c'est pourquoi je repars chez moi et une partie des forces terriennes va m'accompagner afin de nous aider à la protection de notre monde.

-Quel rapport avec moi ?

-La raison pour laquelle je veux que tu viennes avec moi, c'est ton lien avec l'Avatar.

-Ah ! Je vois. J'accepte de venir mais il faudra que je l'annonce à mon père.

-Vu la situation, je pense que ce cher Don Wei te laissera partir. "

Eva resta silencieuse. Le président avait raison. Son père émettrait sans doute quelques réticences mais vu l'état de la situation, il s'y résignerait. Elle se mit à réfléchir à quelque chose et décida à se jeter à l'eau.

" Monsieur, j'ais une requête à vous demander.

-Je t'écoute.

-J'aimerais qu'une de mes amies m'accompagne sur Nourasie.

-Et qui exactement ?

-Mélina Wilde. "

Aikka regarda Eva, totalement surpris par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Le président lui semblait sceptique. Eva chercha des arguments qui pourrait le convaincre.

" Elle est une excellente pilote et elle sait maîtriser différentes armes.

-Très bien mais la décision lui appartient. Ce sera à elle de décider si elle veut vous accompagner ou pas.

-Bien monsieur.

-Parfait. Je vais te faire raccompagner chez toi. La navette partira dans trois jours, tâche d'être prête. "

Eva fit un signe affirmatif, se leva et sortit de la pièce suivi d'Aikka. Une fois dehors, il se rapprocha d'elle.

" Je t'accompagne si tu veux.

-Je veux bien. Je risque sans doute d'avoir besoin de ton aide pour convaincre mon père. "

Ils montèrent tous les deux dans la limousine qui démarra en direction de la maison Wei.

" Dis-moi, pourquoi tu lui as demandé si Mélina pouvait venir avec nous.

-J'ais pensé qu'ainsi elle pourrait connaître la vérité et peut-être, qui sait, revoir son frère. "

Aikka ne dit rien et le reste du trajet se passa en silence. Dès qu'ils furent rentrés à l'intérieur, Don se précipita sur sa fille.

" Alors ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-Papa, dans trois jours, je pars pour Nourasie avec Aikka.

-Hein ! Mais pourquoi ?

-Une planète proche de Nourasie a été attaquer par les crogs et il est fort probable qu'elle soit leur prochaine cible. Si j'y vais, c'est que pour une certaine raison que j'ignore, Jordan peut entrer dans mes rêves et me faire part de choses importantes. Si jamais cela devait se reproduire, je devrais être là-bas.

-Je comprends et je ne te retiendrais pas. Promets moi seulement d'être prudente.

-Je te le promets. "

Don laissa sa fille et Aikka et se dirigea vers la cuisine où Rick était entrain de préparer le repas. Eva se retourna vers Aikka.

" Tu veux rester manger avec nous ?

-Heu, c'est que …Je ne voudrais pas déranger.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne nous dérange pas. "

Eva sourit et lui prit sa main et ils suivirent Don dans la cuisine.

* * *

Mettez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :Mélina Wilde**

Mélina était assise en tailleur sur son lit. Elle tenait dans la main une photo représentant son frère et elle lors de son quinzième anniversaire. Tous deux souriaient à leur mère qui prenait la photo.

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Cette photographie avait été prise le jour avant que Jordan ne parte pour cette mystérieuse mission de laquelle il n'était jamais revenu. Des six membres de la mission: Don Weï, Rick Thunderbolt, Jordan Wilde, Eva Weï et les mécanos Stan et Koji, seul son frère n'était pas revenu et les militaires refusaient de lui dire pourquoi mais elle était sure qu'Eva Weï savait ce qui lui était arrivé. C'était pour ça que Mélina s'était entraîné dure pour devenir championne de star-racers. Ainsi, elle était devenue la rivale d'Eva mais elle ne l'avait encore jamais battu.

Mélina leva la tête et regarda autour d'elle. La plupart des photos qui se trouvait là représentaient son frère et elle. Elle n'en avait aucun de son père et elle car elle ne l'avait pas connu. Il était mort peu de temps après sa naissance lors d'une mission de reconnaissance dans un coin reculé de la galaxie. La cause de sa mort et de celle des autres membres de l'expédition étaie resté nébuleuses mais les chefs de l'enquête avaient réussi à récupérer un CD contenant un rapport dans les restes de la navette. Ce rapport disait qu'une patrouille crog se trouvait tous près. D'après la date du rapport, la navette avait été détruite peu de temps après. Après la mort de son mari, la mère de Mélina avait du travailler dure pour subvenir aux besoins de ses deux enfants et étant très souvent absente, c'était Jordan qui, le plus souvent, s'était occupé de sa petite sœur.

Mélina sourit au bon vieux temps. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient pu faire comme bêtises ! Par moments, leur mère ne savait plus où donner de la tête ou même quoi faire avec eux pour les calmer. Ils étaient de vraies bombes à retardements.

Mélina reposa la photo sur sa table de chevet et elle repensa à la promesse qu'elle s'était faite. Celle de découvrir ce qui était arrivé à son frère et de le retrouver.

Elle était toujours dans ses pensées quand sa mère l'appela depuis le salon.

"Mélina ! Il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait te voir.

-J'arrive maman."

Mélina sortit de sa chambre, descendit les escaliers et lorsqu'elle allait demander à sa mère qui était là, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec sa rivale, Eva Wei.

"Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

-J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose d'important.

-Vas-y. Je t'écoute.

-Après demain, je parts pour Nurasie et je...

-Et tu ne pourras pas participer au championnat intercontinental, c'est ça ?

-Non ! Si je suis venue ici c'est pour te demander si tu voulais m'accompagner.

-Et pourquoi voudrais-je t'accompagner ?

-Officiellement, parce que tu es une excellente pilote et une très bonne combattante.

-Tu as bien dit officiellement ?

-Oui.

-D'accord. Et la version officieuse ?

-Je t'offre une chance d'enfin savoir ce qui est arrivé à ton frère et peut-être même de le revoir."

Les paroles d'Eva résonnèrent dans l'esprit de Mélina qui se mit aussitôt à réfléchir à cette proposition. Si jamais elle disait la vérité, elle pourrait sans doute enfin revoir son frère. Elle ne devait surtout pas laisser passer cette chance.

"Tu dis vraiment la vérité ?

-Je te le jure. Ton frère compte énormément pour moi aussi et je sais qu'il serait sans doute heureux de te revoir.

-Très bien. Ca marche.

-Super. Il faut que tu sois à neuf heures à Pearl Station après demain. Je t'attendrais devant l'entrée.

-Ok."

Eva allait partir quand Mélina la retint par le bras.

"Heu ! Eva, je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ais dit.

-Je ne t'en veux pas et puis je comprends tu sais. On se voit après-demain ?

-D'accord."

Eva lui dit au revoir et s'en alla. Mélina alla prévenir sa mère qu'elle allait partir dans deux jours. Au fond elle, elle était tout excitée à l'idée de revoir enfin son frère.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6 :**__Départ pour Nourasie_

Mélina se tenait devant l'entrée de Pearl Station où elle attendait Eva. Elle avait passé les deux derniers jours a imaginé à quoi allaient ressembler ses retrouvailles avec son frère et à quoi il pouvait bien ressemblait maintenant. Huit ans se sont écoulées depuis sa disparition, il doit avoir dans les vingt-cinq ans désormais.

Mélina aperçut une voiture bleue s'arrêtait devant l'entrée. Eva en descendit, dit au revoir à son père, prit son sac, passa la courroie sur ses épaules puis elle se dirigea vers Mélina.

« Salut Mélina ! Ça va ? Tu es prête ?

-Oui même si j'ais un peu peur.

-C'est compréhensible. C'est la première fois que tu quitte la Terre ?

-Toi aussi, non ?

-Euh… Je t'expliquerais. »

Eva eut un sourire gêné.

« On y va ? Ils doivent sûrement nous attendre.

-D'accord. »

Les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent à l'intérieur de Pearl Station et se dirigèrent vers le deuxième étage où les attendait Aikka. Une fois en haut, elles entrèrent dans la salle d'attente quatre. Aikka se trouvait à l'intérieur. Dès qu'il les vit, il les salua.

« Bonjour Molly ! Bonjour Mélina !

-Salut Aikka !

-Heu… Bonjour. »

Mélina était un peu intimidé par Aikka et le prénom par lequel il avait appelé Eva l'intriguait comme le fait qu'ils aient l'air de se connaître depuis longtemps alors que les relations Terre-Nourasie ne s'étaient améliorés que très récemment. Elle se dit que cela faisait sans doute partie du secret dont vouler lui parler Eva c'est pour ça qu'elle ne fit aucune remarque. Pendant qu'elle était dans ses pensées et qu'Eva et Aikka discutait, le pilote, qui s'avérait être une pilote, entra dans la salle, s'avança vers eux et se présenta.

« Bonjour ! Je suis Anna Santos. C'est moi qui piloterai la navette qui va vous conduire sur Nourasie. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous conduire à la navette. »

Anna les conduisit jusqu'à la plate-forme où se trouvait la navette. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle leur montra les différentes pièces. Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans un couloir où se trouvait deux portes de chaque coté.

« Voilà. A droite, c'est la chambre de Mlle Weï et de Mlle Wilde et à gauche, celle du Prince Aikka. Je vais vous laisser vous installer. Je viendrais vous prévenir quand nous partirons. »

Anna les laissa et Mélina se tourna vers Aikka.

« Prince ?

-Oui. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais déballer mes affaires. »

Aikka entra dans sa chambre et referma la porte. Eva posa une main sur l'épaule de Mélina.

« Tu viens ? On va déballer nos affaires nous aussi et je vais en profiter pour essayer de dormir un peu. »

Elle baya et ouvrit la porte. Mélina était étonnée.

« Tu n'as pas dormi cette nuit ?

-Non. Je n'ais pas arrêter de faire des cauchemars. »

Eva posa ses affaires en bas de son lit et s'allongea.

« En plus, c'est toujours le même cauchemar qui revient.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui. »

Elle baya à nouveau.

« Bon, je vais essayer de dormir.

-Ok. Je vais essayer de faire le moins de bruit possible.

-Merci. »

Eva ferme ferma les yeux et s'endormit aussitôt. Elle se retrouva dans les ténèbres. Tout autour d'elle, il n'y avait que ça. Eva avait peur. Cette atmosphère était angoissante. De plus, elle ressentait la présence d'un être qu'elle aurait ne jamais rencontré.

« Tu n'as pas avoir à avoir peur, Eva. »

Eva ne voulait pas y croire. Mais pourtant, Canaletto se tenait bien devant elle.

« Laisse-moi.

-Pourquoi as-tu peur de moi ?

-Tu as détruit ma vie.

-Il le fallait. Et maintenant, j'ais besoin de toi afin de récupérer ce qui m'appartient.

-Jamais je ne t'aiderai. »

Eva se mit à courir mais en vain car les ténèbres étaient le royaume de Canaletto.

« Tu ne peux pas m'échapper, Eva. »

Eva arrêta de courir et commença à murmurer doucement les noms de ses amis espérant que d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils pourraient l'aider.

« Mélina ! Aikka ! Où êtes-vous ? »

Elle se sentait de plus en plus faible.

« Jordan ! Où es-tu ? »

Une larme coula sur sa joue et tomba sur le sol. Une lumière apparut devant Eva et elle entendit la voix de Jordan dans sa tête.

_« Tu te souviens de ça que je t'ais dit Molly, juste après que l'on est rencontré les Créateurs et que l'on ait appris la vérité que : 'Temps que je serais avec toi partenaire, tout irais bien.' Même si je ne suis pas avec toi physiquement, une partie de moi sera toujours là, dans ton cœur. »_

Les paroles de Jordan réconfortèrent Eva qui approcha une main de la lumière. A ce contact, la lumière l'aveugla et elle se réveilla dans le lit de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Mélina. Un léger murmure s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Merci Jordan. »

Mélina s'aperçut qu'Eva était réveillée et s'approcha d'elle.

« Ça va Eva ? Tu t'agitais pendant ton sommeil et je n'arrivais pas à te réveiller.

-Oui, ça va mieux maintenant. »

Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« J'ais dormi longtemps ?

-Une bonne heure, je crois. La pilote est venue il y a cinq minutes pour nous dire que les préparations étaient terminées et que l'on devait aller à la salle centrale pour le décollage.

-Alors, allons-y. »

Les deux amies quittèrent leur chambre et se dirigèrent vers la salle centrale où elles y retrouvèrent Aikka et Anna.

« Bien, vous êtes tous là. Installez-vous. Je vous annoncerais par le haut-parleur quand nous décollerons. »

Anna quitta la pièce et partit en direction du poste de pilotage. Aikka se retourna vers Eva qu'il avait trouvée bizarre en entrant dans la salle.

« Tout va bien Eva ?

-Je vous en parlerais plus tard, lorsque nous aurons quitté la Terre. »

Tous les trois ne dirent plus aucun mot et s'installèrent pour le décollage. La voix d'Anna résonna dans la salle.

« Vous êtes prêts ? Alors, c'est parti. Décollage. »

La navette décolla et s'éloigna petit à petit de Pearl Station et de la Terre en direction de Nourasie et de grands dangers.


End file.
